warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
Check List
For my fellow micro-managers, here's a copy of my current text file to keep track of my cities, with info on what can be built on various resources by what race. This is mostly cribbed from Biske's Resource Guide. I use these two charts: Unit Chart and Building Chart with it. =Start of Checklist= *current needs *current terraforming needs *settlers in transit *Buildings wanted: *Holy Sites to decide *Holy Site plans: *Cities with Holy Site started, undecided *Cities started, Temples planned *Cities with Temples under construction *Cities with Temples: *GOLD DRAGONS EGGS **Gold Dragons Nest - 20 Gold Upkeep ***Unit: Gold Dragon *DRAGONS EGGS **Dragon Farm Human - 40 Gold Production **Dragon Farm Monster - 40 Food Production, 10 Gold Upkeep ****blah **Dragon Conservatory Undead - 40 Mana Production, 10 Gold Upkeep ****blah **Red Dragons Nest - 10 gold Upkeep ***Unit: Red Dragon ****blah *ADAMANTIUM **Adamantium Smelter - 10 Gold and 3 Mana Upkeep ***Perk: Adamantium Armor - 45 Melee/45 Death/20 Spirit Resistance (250 Gold) ****Units: Fighter, Ranged, Creature, Caster, Healer, Construct **Transmutation Facility (Elves) - 15 Gold, 15 Mana, 15 Research *NEVRIL **Nevril Smelter - 8 Gold and 2 Mana Upkeep ***Perk: Nevril Armor - 40 Missile/50 Elemental Resistance (175 Gold) ****Units: Fighter, Creature, Ranged, Caster, Healer **Design Department Elves - 5 Gold Upkeep ***Perk: Lightweight Armor - +1 Movement Points (200 Gold) ****Units: Fighters, Ranged, Casters, Healers *MAGIC FIELDS **Magic Testing Area - 5 Mana and Research Production, 5 Gold Upkeep **Converter Undead - 5 Gold Upkeep ***Perk: Magical Transformer - Unit Power +20% (150 Gold) ****Units: Caster, Healer, Construct **Magic Garden Human - 10 Food and Mana Production, 4 Gold Upkeep *MAGIC NODE **Enchanter's Workshop - 4 Gold and 1 Mana Upkeep ***Perk: Enchanted Weapons - 25% Elemental Damage (100 Gold) ****Units: Fighter, Ranged, Caster **Mana Pump - 10 Mana Production, 4 Gold Upkeep **Cheese Caves Monster - 12 Food and 6 Mana Production, 4 Gold Upkeep *GEMS **Jewelry Shop - 4 Gold and 1 Mana Upkeep ***Perk: Protection Amulets - 35 Death/35 Elemental Resistance (100 Gold) ****Units: Fighter, Creature, Ranged, Caster, Healer **Gem mine - 20 Gold Production *DWARVEN SETTLEMENT **Dwarven Forge - 10 Gold Production ***Perk: Dwarven Steel - Unit Power +20% (100 Gold) ****Units: Fighter, Creature, Construct **Dwarven Settlement - 2 Gold Upkeep ***Units: Dwarves **Training Course (Extension) - 4 Gold Upkeep ***Units: Dwarven Overcomers *MINOTAUR CAVES **Minotaur Labyrinth - 2 Gold Upkeep ***Perk: Tried By Labyrinth - +30% Melee (100 Gold) ****Units: Fighter, Creature *Minotaur Palace - 2 Gold Upkeep **Unit: Minotaurs *Corrida Pen (Extension) - 4 Gold Upkeep **Units: Black Minotaurs *KOATL VILLAGE **Serpentium ***Perk: Water of the Snake - Unit Power +20% (100 Gold) ****Units: Ranged, Healers **Koatl House - 4 Gold Upkeep ***Unit: Koatl Spears **House of Secrets (Extension) - 4 Gold Upkeep ***Units: Koatl Hunters, Koatl Warlocks **Breeding Grounds (Extension) - 4 Gold Upkeep ***Unit: Giant Turtle *HALBERDHALL **War University - 5 Gold Upkeep ***Perk : Masters of War - +1 Exp/Turn (60 Gold) ****Units : Fighter, Creature, Ranged, Caster, Healer, Construct **Halberdier's Guild - 2 Gold and 1 Food Upkeep ***Unit: Halberdier **Training Arena (Extension) - 2 Gold Upkeep ***Unit: Royal Guardsmen *DONKEYS **Trading Post - 10 Gold Production **Butchery Monster - 8 Food Production, 2 Gold Upkeep **Order of the Stubborn Knights - 2 Gold and 2 Food Upkeep ***Unit: Stubborn Knights *ELVEN VILLAGE **Elven Bungalow - 2 Gold Production ***Unit: Elven Archers **Elven Shooting Grounds (Extension) - 4 Gold Upkeep ***Unit: Elven Sharpshooters **Casino - Gold Production +50% *PUMPKIN PATCH **Pumpkin Farm - 4 Food and Mana Production **Shrine of the Rotten Pumpkin Monster - 1 Gold Upkeep ***Perk: Blessing of Hill'o'Win - Regeneration +3 (75 Gold) ****Units: Fighter, Creature, Ranged, Caster, Healer **Field of Ghosts Undead - 1 Gold Upkeep ***Perk: Ghost Armor - 25 Death/25 Spirit/25 Elemental Resistance (50 Gold) ****Units: Creature, Caster *SILVER **Silver Mine - 6 Gold Production **Silver Forge Human - 1 Gold Upkeep ***Perk: Silver Weapons - 20% Life/20% Spirit Damage (75 Gold) ****Units: Fighter, Ranged **Silverwork Brewery Monster - 1 Gold Upkeep ***Perk: Silver Brewery - 35 Death/Elemental Resistance (50 Gold) ****Units: Creature, Healer **Laboratorium Undead - 7 Mana Production, 2 Gold Upkeep *IRON **Foundry - 1 Gold Production ***Perk: Masterwork Armor - 25 Melee/25 Missile Resistance (50 Gold) ****Units: Fighter, Creature, Ranged, Caster, Healer, Construct *GOLD **Gold Mine - 12 Gold Production *ANCIENT RUINS **Excavations - 10 Research, 8 Gold Upkeep *PIGS **Pig Farm - 6 Food production